Tirek's death
Here's how Tirek's death goes in Wrath of the Country. then we see Tirek walking up with several tanks, trucks, and soldiers Tirek: What is this? You think it's already over? It isn't. There is no escape for you now, and don't even think about retreating. Your surrounded with a five to one margin. Now, Brian. I suggest you, and your friends drop your weapons. And I'll give you 2 options. One is that you surrounded, and I'll send Celestia, Luna, and Cadance to Tartarus, and two if you refused, you and your friends die. And I'll send Celestia, Luna, and Cadance to Tartarus, anyway. So what will it be, Brian. Brian doesn't say a word Tirek: I SAID CHOOSE!!!! Brian: I don't take orders from a coward! opens his eyes in shock Brian: You stand there, thinking your all high and mighty. But you hide behind your soldiers, expecting them to do your work. But the truth is, your weak! You can't even help your comrades, you just send assassins to kill us, instead of you! And the truth is, if you faces us, right now. You would loose! was silent Tirek: Then I guess it's option number 2, then. FIRE!!! Percy: SICK EM!!! starts opening fire at the soldiers Tirek starts up a shuttle Twilight: If were gonna go, I think I should have took Tirek with us! soldiers open fire at them as they return fire, and blow up several of the trucks it stops Sylveon: The guns, they've stopped. there was rumbling Princess Luna: What's that? Cadance: Look! Over there! we see Narnian's coming in Brian: It's the Narnian's! soldiers turn fire on them Brian: Come on! race in to join the battle continue to run out to battle and shoot down many soldiers, while the shuttle Tirek's in, is trying to take out as many rebels as possible, as Brian jumps into a truck and takes control of of a turret and shoots down many soldiers. He then hops out as uses a PKM machine gun against the soldiers, while the chopper continues shooting and hit Celestia in the shoulder. Twilight: Princess Celestia! Brian: over at one of the tanks as he runs for it, and then he hops onto a horse and starts riding it towards the tank and one of the Narniam's hands him a Molotov cocktail Shining Armor: control of a 20mm cannon tank draws more fire Brian: YAAAH!!!! Shuttle flies in and Tirek fires more rockets Brian: AAAAAHH!!! the tank fires another blast which makes Brian and his horse topple over. As the Shuttle circles back around while reaches for the bottle, but then the choppers shoots down more rebels as the side gunner shoots Brian in the leg Rambo: Ah! Eee. AAAH!! Thomas (whistles): Brian! Watch out! notices the tank approaching and barrel rolls out of the way it as Shining Armor shoots the soldier on it down. And then Brian throws the bottle at the tank which erupts into flames as one of the mortals blows up next to it, as the Solders start climbing out of the tank, but Brian shoots them, and then climbs into it, just as the chopper circles back around Brian: about to start up the tank Tirek: more rockets which hits the tank Brian: Uh! then starts it rolling tank starts shooting at it but Brian blows it up as Tirek circles the shuttle back around and fires another rocket Brian: Uh! then fires at the shuttle but the shot misses as the shuttle flies over again, Princes Celestia shoots out the side gunner on it Tirek: Son of a... shuttle circle around again and faces the tank as Brian increases speed, and fires at the shuttle as he open the throttle all the way and tank speeds towards the chopper at top speed. Tirek continues flying the shuttle at him as Brian fires the machine gun at the chopper. As the bullets hit the shuttle causing dents Sylveon: Brian, get outta there! Brian: No! It's not over yet! the machine gun and takes out the shuttle's co-pilot Co-pilot: GARGH!! Brian: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tirek: GAH!!! the bullets start hitting Tirek Twilight: Brian Brian: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! tank and shuttle collide and the chopper blows up, sky high! Brian Uh! [KABAM!!!! BOOM!!] fire ball clears from where the tank is and the shuttle is completely destroyed the tank, Brian lays on the floor, and then slowly climbs back and pants everyone begins chuckling and starting laughing Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles Category:Battle scenes